Venue sites such as concerts halls, conference and exhibition centers hosting events are frequented by large numbers of people. Visitors of an event taking place indoors usually prefer to have personal items such as jackets, coats and/or other pieces of outer clothing be stored in cloakrooms accommodated on the venue site. However, items stored in such cloakrooms or wardrobes are prone to loss, theft or damage, even if stored under supervision by dedicated operating personnel.